Immortal Protection
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Bella is on the run, afraid of her past and her home when she finds the Denali's and discovers she has protection from two beautiful Immortals. Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I walked through the cold streets, huddled in on myself, shying away from anyone who wandered too close to me. I avoided all forms of physical contact; I could not be touched without remembering what had happened to me before I left Forks.

_"How can you pick that leach over me?"_

_"I told you Jake, Edward and I aren't back together."_

_"Then why wont you admit you love me?"_

_"Because I don't love you Jacob, you are like a brother to me, nothing more."_

_"You're wrong Bella, you love me, you just don't know it yet."_

_"Jacob let go of me!"_

_"No! You need to see, I need to show you that you love me."_

_"Jacob don't! Just stop! Get off me!"_

_"No Bella. You need to see how much you love me."_

_"Jacob, please..."_

_"This is the way it has to be Bella. We are meant for each other, you'll see."_

_"No! Stop! Don't!"_

_"Stop fighting me Bella, this has to happen. You have to see, I have to show you."_

_"Please stop..."_

_"Stop crying Bella, it's okay, it will all be okay."_

_"No! Jacob no! Stop! It hurts!"_

_"Shh, Bella it's okay. It's supposed to hurt but it will feel good soon, I promise."_

_"Stop it Jacob, you're hurting me."_

_"It's okay Bella, it's going to be fine, just relax and it'll feel good."_

_"Jacob stop! It hurts! It hurts!"_

_"Just relax and stop fighting me Bella, then it wont hurt."_

_"No! Stop! Please! Your tearing me in half!"_

_"No I'm not Bella, there isn't even that much blood, you'll be fine."_

_"Please stop, it hurts so much."_

_"Just relax Bella, enjoy it. If you stop fighting you'll like it."_

_"I don't want it Jacob!"_

_"Yes you do Bella, you just don't know it yet."_

_"I don't want this!"_

_"You'll love it if you just relax. Stop fighting me and you'll enjoy it too."_

_"I don't want you!"_

_"You don't mean that Bella, this how we are meant to be, together."_

_"No! Jacob stop... Please..."_

_"It's okay Bella, it will all be over soon."_

_"Jacob don't!"_

_"Shh Bella, I'm nearly done, just calm down."_

_"No! Jacob don't! NO!"_

_"See Bella, that wasn't so bad. You would have liked it too if you would have just relaxed."_

_"Please, just leave me alone."_

_"Alright Bella, but I'll see you tomorrow. We are together now, this where we belong."_

_"Just go... Please..."_

_"Hey don't cry, I'll see you tomorrow my love."_

I shook off the memory and wiped away my tears, I just had to get somewhere safe, I had to find somewhere to hide that Jacob will never find me.

I was shivering from the cold, my legs were weak and achy from walking so long, and my breaths was coming heavy from my tears which made me light-headed. I hadn't slept or eaten for far too long and in my exhaustion I tripped and fell into the snow.

"Are you alright?" A musical voice asked and I looked up to see a golden-haired, golden-eyed, beauty. "Are you okay?" she asked again and that was the last thing I remember before finally giving into my exhaustion.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This is another Challenge submitted by Ariel Wolf**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes I felt warm and safe. I was in a room, with light orange wallpaper and a brown carpet. I was currently lying in a bed with brown sheets and the mahogany table beside me heaped with food. There were chicken sandwiches, a bowl of fruit, salad, hard boiled eggs, bacon, and tuna sandwiches.

I didn't know where I was or what was going on, but I did know that I was hungry. I wasted no time wolfing down the food, I hadn't eaten in a few days and I would deal with the consequences later.

"Feeling better?" A familiar voice asked and I looked to the doorway to find the girl from before leaning against the door frame. "You gave me quite a scare earlier." She commented and I just looked at her unsure of what to do.

Deciding that it was probably safest for me to stay on the vampire's good side I responded. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked me and I eyed the empty crockery beside me. "Besides now," she clarified.

I tried, I really tried, but I just could not remember the last time I had food before me.

"Well that is no good," the strange woman insisted, she seemed horrified that I couldn't answer her question. "Why don't you go take a shower, I'm sure I can get you a clean change of clothes." She offered.

"What do you want?" I asked her hesitantly.

The blonde woman looked at me curiously. "What makes you think I have some ulterior motive?" She asked, sounding puzzled.

"You brought me in out of the cold, gave me food and a bed, and now clothes and a shower. Why would you do all that for some stranger you have never met?" I questioned suspiciously.

Her face softened. "You have been through some hard living to become so untrusting," she commented, sighing sadly. "I just don't believe it is right to leave a woman in your condition out in the cold to die of hypothermia or starvation, whichever works fastest."

_My condition? Just how much does she know about my condition?_ I worried. "A shower would be lovely." I accepted gratefully.

The vampire nodded. "The bathroom is this way," she said, turning and walking away.

I followed her down the large hallway, my legs still complaining from my near constant walking. She led me to a fairly decent sized bathroom, everything inside it glistened white and a small part of me jumped for joy at the sight of it.

"There are clothes on the counter," the pale woman informed me, closing the door behind her as she left me alone in the pristine bathroom.

I hadn't bathed in weeks so a hot shower in the cleanest bathroom I have ever seen was heaven. When I was finally done I dressed in the clothes provided. The underwear fit fairly well and the shorts and tank top were rather snug, they sat well under the knee length legging and T-shirt. Which went nicely underneath the button up shirt and snug denim jeans, which went under the thick winter pants and hoodie, and a large jacket to top it all off. She knew the importance of layers, perhaps she was once homeless in her human life...

Once I was dressed I unsurely opened the door, seeing no sign of my mystery woman I made my way cautiously down the hall. I slowly made my way through the unusually large and seemingly empty house.

"Hello there." I stumbled backwards with a gasp of shock as someone appeared in front of me.

I struggled to catch my breath and the woman spoke again. "Sorry," she apologised, "I didn't mean to scare you." I controlled myself and stood to face the caramel-haired woman with pale skin and yellow eyes. _Another vampire._ "I'm Carmen," she introduced herself. "You must be the girl Tanya brought home with her."

"Tanya is the blonde woman?" I clarified and Carmen laughed.

"One of them," she replied kindly. "Come on," Carmen gestured behind her. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

I was led downstairs where I met Carmen's husband Eleazar and her sisters, Kate and Irina. They were all very kind and Tanya washed my clothes, put them in a travel bag and insisted I keep the new ones as well.

"Do you have anywhere you can go?" The first woman I had met who apparently was named Tanya asked me.

"No," I replied awkwardly. "Thank you for everything."

"Is there no one you can stay with for a while?" She persisted and I sighed.

"No, I'm on my own." I told her sadly.

Tanya looked at me sadly. "Well look after yourself." She insisted and I nodded before walking away.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I had been walking for about half the day and I was already growing hungry, _why am I always hungry?_ Well I know why but that's not the point. The point is that I can't get any food. I opened the green bag on my shoulder and looked through my meagre possessions, I had to carry everything in my pockets before so I didn't have much, not that I would have had much anyway.

I was surprised to find some things which had not previously belonged to me. There was a sleeping bag, a new toothbrush, two tubes of toothpaste and four packed sandwiches as well as an extra $400. _Why would Tanya give me all that? _She gave me far more than necessary and she didn't even ask for anything in return.

I hungrily ate the egg salad sandwich, moaning with pleasure at the taste, hunger always made things taste better. Although I could have easily eaten all three I knew I would not likely get food again for a while so I saved the tuna and chicken sandwiches for later.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a flash of red, but when I turned to look in the direction it came from there was nothing there. This wasn't the first time I kept thinking I saw things, perhaps I was losing my mind, I wouldn't be surprised if I was.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Warning: Violent themes in this chapter.**_

* * *

******Victoria's POV**

James was gone. My mate was dead. I had pledged to kill the human girl, finnish my lovers work and punish his killer. But her mate had left her. And even when he returned it was clear he no longer considered her his mate. I was wary, it could have been a trick. So I watched, waited, for one of them to reveal the truth, believing themselves to be unobserved.

I had left to hunt, and when I returned I was not sure what to make of what I saw. One of the mutt's scent was everywhere, and not just any one, the annoying one who had been harrassing her. I smelled the blood and it took all I had not to drain her dry.

She was crying. I watched her cry, her body naked and bruised, blood dripping down her thighs. Finally she moved, and whimpered in pain, but she was determined. She attempted to hold back her sobs while she walked on shaky legs to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She dressed herself, grabbed a few things, money mostly, and left. She was in pain, she was crying, and she just walked, in too much pain to run.

I followed her, I'm not really sure why, but where she went, I went. For some reason I destroyed her trail. James had taught me how to track, I knew how to follow a trail and how to disguise one, we would not be followed. I followed her from town to town, watched her sleep in the streets and dig through garbage for food when her money quickly ran out.

I don't know what it was that possessed me to keep following her. She was alone, unprotected, this is what I had be waiting for; but something wasn't right. Something had changed that night the wolf violated her, something inside me.

I had hated her for James' death, I wanted to punish her, torture her, and then end her pathetic life to teach that murderer a lesson. But something was different now. Her life was even more pathetic than before and... And I felt that she didn't deserve it. I pitied the girl. I felt bad for her. Even worse, I wanted to make things better for her.

I watched her grow weaker each day and the temptation to go to her, to help her, grew. Finally my anger reached it's peak, I found myself hating the dog that did this to her. I wanted him to suffer like she had suffered. I could not let Bella see me, but there was one thing I could do.

She was moving slowly and leaving an obvious trail so I wouldn't lose her if I was quick. I went back to the dreary little town and I found the animal that touched her so violently, that caused her this pain. I did what I did best, I made myself scarce, I watched, I waited.

I heard him speaking to others, constantly complaining that someone must have kidnapped his Bella because she went missing right after choosing him. He was trying to rally the other mongrels into attacking the local coven but everyone spoke about the coven allowing them to search their home to prove their innocence.

Finally the angry dog wandered off alone, fed up with his own people refusing to act. Once there was no one around to protect him, I made my move. I jumped down from the tree where I was perched to land directly in front of him. "I know what you did." I informed him, stopping a growl from escaping my throat.

The wolf man narrowed his eyes and stood his ground. "What do you know?" He demanded, crossing his arms across his heavily muscled chest.

"I know the missing human girl never agreed to be with you." I responded and his anger grew.

"You don't know anything!" He almost growled at me and I growled back. Then his eyes widened. "You took her from me, didn't you?" He accused and I laughed at him.

"No, I watched her run. She ran from you so you could never hurt her again." I explained.

"LIAR!" The animal in a man's body yelled at me and moved towards me.

Before the child could react I had him pinned down on his back. Surprise crossed his face and in a second I had ripped open his shorts and raked my nails across the weapon he had used to harm my human, clawing it off in one swift movement. "You will never find her," I taunted, "if you even survive long enough to look." I then spat my poisonous venom at the bloody hole in his crotch. "And if you do survive," I began, carving into his chest with my already blood covered nails. "Everyone will know what you are."

And then I left him there, screaming in agony, dying. with the word rapist carved into his chest far too deep for the scars to ever completely fade.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I would like to point out that the psychotic Victoria's actions do not reflect my own personal morals.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Victoria's POV**

When I caught up with the young human I had been watching she smelled of another vampire. I had to hold back my growl at the thought of another vampire coming near her. She appeared unhurt and I could smell no blood but I still wanted to... I wanted to protect her. Perhaps that was why I mutilated the dog so. When had I begun to care for her?

The strength of my feeling scared me but I couldn't leave, I needed to protect her, especially if there are other vampires nearby.

I waited until my little human was asleep, when had I started thinking of her as mine? She was in a small orange sleeping bag that I had not seen before, I had not seen the clothes before either. Slowly, I approached her and leaned in close. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent upon her new items. There were traces of multiple vampires but one was stronger than the others. I did not recognise the scent but she was clearly female.

I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to find Bella staring at me in shock and fear. She had seen me, she knew I was here. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I bolted. I would pick up her trail again in the morning, if I were lucky, she would think she were dreaming.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tanya's POV**

It was almost dawn when I heard a rapid heartbeat approaching and I ran to the window. Pulling back the curtain I saw the poor girl from before running towards the house in terror.

Without hesitation I ran out to meet her. I don't know why I feel so protective of her. She has been through some really bad things, that I can tell, although I don't know exactly what. There are hundreds, thousands of girls in her position all over the world. so why am I so determined to help this one?

"Bella?" I asked when I reached her. "What happened? Why did you come back?" I asked her worriedly.

"I didn't know where else to go." She almost sobbed. "I'm in terrible danger."

"Come inside," I insisted, leading her towards the house.

* * *

"So," Eleazar began. "Would you care to explain what kind of danger you are in and why you came to us for help?"

She took a moment to calm herself down although she was still rather agitated. "I am being hunted and I didn't know where else to go. Bella continued to look at her hands as she spoke. "I didn't want to bring my problems to you but I knew that here was either the safest or most dangerous place to be; I had to take the chance."

"What makes you think this place is safe or dangerous?" My brother continued to interrogate her, as long as he didn't upset her I let him continue as he was getting answers.

Bella took a deep breath. "Because the girl who is hunting me is a vampire." She explained and Everyone reacted in shock. No one spoke but we all looked at each other in question.

"What makes you think that?" Eleazar asked her cautiously.

Bella scoffed quietly, still staring at her hands. "The blood-red eyes, deathly pale skin and inhuman beauty. Not to mention I know her. Her mate tried to kill me but died in the process and she swore vengeance, she's been determined to kill me ever since."

The part that worried us the most was that her story actually sounded plausible. "Then why come to us?" Eleazar pressed although we already suspected the answer.

"Because I know you are vampires," She admitted and I cringed, how did this girl know about us? "I am friends with the Cullens," that caught us by surprise. "I know that having yellow eyes means you feed on animals for whatever reason. I didn't want to bring my problems to you." Bella explained again.

"You know Carlisle?" Eleazar asked.

"You're Bella _Swan?"_ I exclaimed in shock and realisation slowly dawned on everyone's faces.

"You've heard of me," Bella remarked, her eyes still on her hands.

"Of course we have heard of you," Kate replied. "Edward taking a mate is big news."

"Edward and I split up ages ago." Bella reminded us all with a tired sigh.

"But he has never taken interest in a girl before he met you," Carmen explained. "Even if it didn't last it is still something important."

"So Victoria is the one who is hunting you?" I asked, looking at the closed off girl, she was communicating with everyone but she was pulling away from everything and everyone. For some reason I wanted to know what had happened to do this to her. Someone must have hurt her bad.

Bella nodded.

"I'll call Carlisle," Eleazar announced. "He may be able to tell us something about Victoria."

"No!" Bella protested, looking up at us all pleadingly, her eyes terrified. "No one from Forks can know I'm here she insisted.

"Why are you so determined to keep hidden?" Eleazar asked her and she just looked at us all desperately.

"Please?" Bella begged, looking close to tears.

"We'll keep your presence here a secret." I vowed, to the annoyance of my family.

She looked at me gratefully. "Thank you Tanya."

"Wait," Kate began. "So we are going to protect her, without help, for no reason at all?" She asked, clearly thinking this was completely ridiculous.

"We are going to help her," I insisted. "Because she is a young woman in need of help and it is the right thing to do."

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Victoria's POV**

When I tracked down Bella's scent I found her inside the coven. Desperate to reach my human I made my way into their nest. I knew it was stupid and reckless but I needed to see her, to protect her, so I climbed through the second story window and into the room with the heartbeat.

I found her speaking with a blonde vampire who's scent I recognised from the other night. Within seconds the entire coven was in the room with us and I was standing between my Bella and the unknown vampires. Three of the women were blond, the second tallest of the three was the one in the room when I arrived. The remaining woman was a brunette and the last was a man who had clearly seen battle before.

I growled at the five vampires poised to attack when my human spoke. "Wait," she called out and everyone froze. We all turned to her in shock, although I kept the offending vampires in my sights. Bella looked at me in confusion. "You didn't kill me last night," she reminded me and I mentally cringed. "Why didn't you?"

I hesitated. "Because I no longer wish you harm," I grudgingly answered. "You are my human and I will protect you." I turned again to growl at the coven who held my human captive.

"Wait a minute," the tall sandy haired one began. "Are we protecting this girl from someone who's trying to protect her from us?" She asked.

"Looks that way," the man responded.

"Fuck this," she exclaimed, walking out of the room in annoyance.

"I'm out." Agreed the short honey haired one, following her from the room.

"Perhaps we should talk," suggested the golden haired woman.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

"So why are you protecting me?" I asked Victoria. She sat uncomfortably in the room, constantly looking around for whatever could prove dangerous.

She took her time responding but finally answered. "I pity you." She admitted.

I'm not surprised, I pity me. "But don't you want to kill me?" I asked the red headed vampire.

She slowly shook her head. "I thought I did, but when that monster violated you I felt anger, I had to punish him for his violent actions against my human."

_"Violated_ you? Who violated you?" Tanya demanded in shock.

I took a few steady breaths to fight off the memories of that night. "What do you mean punished?" I asked Victoria.

"If he lived, everyone who lays eyes upon him will know him for what he has done and he shall never do it again." She informed me.

"Hang on," Tanya cut in. "Let's go back to the part where you were violated."

"A filthy mongrel raped her." Victoria explained and I wrapped my arms around myself in protection from what was not there. "He has been dealt with."

"Bella," Tanya addressed me and I turned to view her. "Is the child you are carrying his?" She asked and I closed my eyes to hold of the tears while I nodded.

"Child?" Victoria asked in shock.

"Use your ears," Tanya instructed her. "Hear it's heartbeat."

"Yes," I shamefully admitted.

There was silence a moment before Tanya finally took my hand. "Well I will be here for you, no matter what." She assured me.

"As will I," Victoria agreed, taking my hand.

I looked at the two girls a moment and I knew, no matter how hard things get, as long as I have them, we can get through this.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I was rather happy with this one at first but now I am not pleased with it at all. I think I failed, what do you think?**_

_**Challenge:**_** The Cullen's are back but there not back together but Jacob isn't listening to Bella so he show's her in the worst way so battered and bruised she takes off and ends up by denali where Tanya takes her in Vic follows so when Vic Tanya and Bella meet there lives are never the same.**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
